Legend of Zelda: Heroes Of Hyrule
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: Summary: This story is all about how Link (four sword) meet the sky, time, twilight and wind. A great evil is awaking and what does it want? Only the Links can stop it! But will they succeed or fall...also through this journey the heroes of Hyrule will discover the Triforce origin.


Link's journey of coming a hero and meeting the other Links in the past in other words a crossover.

Pairing choice for reviews

Link X Zelda

Dark Link X Link

Link X Ruto

Link X Malon

Link X Saria

Link X Midna

Ganondorf X Link

Linkcest (Link X Multiply Links) in other words a harem

Link X Fi

Link X Blue

Green X Blue

Red X Vio

Shadow X Vio

Blue X Red

Link X others

Summary: This story is all about how Link (four sword) meet the sky, time and twilight. A great evil is awaking and what does it want? Only the Links can stop it! But will they succeed or fall...also through this journey the heroes of Hyrule will discover the Triforce origin.

Oh P.S link is mute until later on

Chapter 1 The journey beings

Long long ago in the past of a world called Atlas. Atlas was world fill with seven kingdoms, and with three goddess called Din the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom and final Farore the Goddess of courage. Their chosen hero was a young boy with sunshine yellow hair with sapphire blue eyes, this boy wore green clothes and gifted with the power of courage. The green hero had guardian, who was also a young boy, the guardian has sky blue hair with emerald green eyes with Aqua green clothes. The legendary green hero pull out a Sword called Four Sword and defeated a great evil called Goron, with it defeated peace was restore to Hyrule however 100 of years has past a new Legend Begins! This is their story...

In a peaceful village near the woods, lived two young boy who was both 7 years old, they both lived it the woods, their names was Link and Arashi. Link had yellow with blue eyes and wore white and greens clothes(twilight clothes by the way) while Arashi had light blue hair with dark green eye(seeing that part of his hair cover his left eye) and wore a green and black clothes (same as Link's but the white is black). Link woke up blinking and look around and sigh softly. The sunlight in his room show that the time was around noon, a knock on his door cause him to jump a bit. Link turn his head to see his childhood and best friend Arashi there. Arashi in his green and black clothes as always with a happy smile. Link and Arashi are both mute because if this they were outsiders but happy that they had each other. Arashi waved and got his hands to move saying 'come on sleepy head time to eat' while Link nodded.

After eating and cleaning Link and Arashi went to catch a few fish for dinner. Taking their sword, bow and net they had to the steam. Link then spoke 'how much should we catch' Arashi replied 'around 20 or 35, winter is closing in and food be hard to be find when its cold and the fish would have to move up steam because it's to cold for them. You catch this time seeing that I did it last winter, I go and find some berries, fruits, herbs and pick some vegetables from the market in town.' Link nodded and head to their fishing area while Arashi went to the market.

Link

I watch Arashi head to the town while went to our fishing spot, when I arrived I starter to fished. I threw my net into the water and waited for 5 minutes, before pulling it. Inside the net was at least 15 fish. 3 was small though, I those 3 back into the river and put the remaining ones into the basket.

Arashi

I left Link and head to the town market, when I got there everyone was busy as always. I head to our usually shop. The owner Sara smile "ah, Arashi welcome, the usually" I nodded. She left to the back to get Link and my order. Sara was a old friend who know us and didn't teat as bad. She return with the food in packs which I place in my bag and gave her a purple rupee (50). When I was about to leave, I hear a man yelled "What do you mean you don't have a pack left!" I turn to see Sara with a buff brown hair man. "I said you have to wait until tomorrow for your food pack I gave my last one" Sara spoke as poked him in the chest while giving me the sign to go.

I nodded at the sigh to leave quietly. When I was outside I hear loud crash inside, I head back inside to see Sara on the ground with man top of her, "if I can't have the food pack I just 'take' you instead" he purred while Sara cried "No! Not!" carefully I draw out my hammer and hit him on the head causing to faint. Sara looked up to see me, I was about to leave again when Sara jump on me giving a hug shouting "Thank you Arashi! Please wait for a moment" I watch as she ran into the back placing in my hand two sling shots "for you and Link" she said I nodded and left to head back to Link.

Link

I final got 35 fish and was waiting for Arashi to come back he taking a long time. I hope he alri- speak of the Din here he comes. Arashi told me the of what happen to Sara when he was about to left serve that bastard right trying to do that to Sara. Arashi took the basket of fish into the cold box while the food pack into the warm box. I never dare to asked what those box are but I know it that it keep it our food fresh meaning that we didn't need to waste our rupees for food every winter. After dinner we went to sleep.

That Night

Arashi woke up and crept out of the room to the balcony and spoke quietly "who are you? Why do you keep calling me and Link young Masters..." Arashi sigh and look at the half full moon. Yawning he back to sleep...or so he thought...While at the Hyrule castle, Princess Zelda was catcher by the evil Ganondorf, this force Impa the princess...er...babysit...nanny...to flee into the woods and escape. Impa pant as she ran through the dark woods. Impa trip over a log as she ran "forgive me princess" she whisper before blackout.

Hangcliff

No flames

Chose pairing bye-bye ciao!


End file.
